The Killer
by Priestess Michiko
Summary: well, not very far on it teeheehee, basically it is about the gw boys trapped in a house with a ghost. *a/n* this story is probably abonbanded unless i get a few reviews (at least two excluding utamaru) shes my friend at school so, she will probably hear


Heero: I can't believe we're doing this. How'd you get me into this.  
Duo: Remember the agreement . You can't turn chicken now.   
Trowa: Duo you have a death wish, don't you?  
Wu Fei: Why do you care? Got a crush on him.  
Quatre: Is that true...Trowa?  
Trowa: God dammit. Get on with the story.  
________________________________________________________________________  
" Tell me again why we're here." Wu Fei wonders.   
*Heero shoots him a look that says "shut up. don't make them explain again"*  
*Wu Fei obediently shuts up. After all, he knows what will happen if he doesn't.*  
"We're-here! Isn't it perfect for a get together?" says a all too happy Duo.  
"I'm just thrilled to be able to stop."  
"What's a matter? Don't like to walk, Trowa?!" *Quatre gives him a kiss on the cheek.*   
"How many times have I told you to quit that?"  
"I'm sorry." says a weeping Quatre.  
*Trowa softens up.*"It's okay. I'm just a little tired right now. Okay?"  
"Okay"*Quatre brightens up a little.*   
"Yeah. Tired because you spent all last night with that one girl. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Dorothy right?"  
"Shut up Duo. I was in bed sleeping last night. What're you talking about anyway? I mean didn't you tell Heero how you're still going out with Hil"Duo clamps his hand over Trowa's mouth. "You don't say anything, then I won't either. Capeshe?"  
All Trowa can do is nod his head in agreement.  
"Duo- what did you mean by that?"Heero doesn't look exactly thrilled.  
"Nothing Heero. Nothing at all, right Trowa?"Duo kicks Trowa in the shin.  
"Ow. Right Duo. Nothing at all." Trowa barely manages a weak smile.  
*Wu Fei has been pretty much staying out of it till now*"Can we go in now? We can talk about cheating on each other inside. Damn its getting colder."  
"Sure lets go in now. I'll ask Trowa some questions when we get in."Quatre looks at a miserable Trowa.  
"Hah! Trowa's in trouble. Trowa's in trouble."Duo sings.  
"You're not getting out of this one Duo. I have some I want to ask you myself."Trowa smirks at Duo as they go in.  
________________________________________________________________________  
"What do know? My boyfriends back with my little brother who stole him from me." a girl says with a thirst for revenge.  
________________________________________________________________________  
"Hey Trowa. Do you think they'll go easy on us?"Duo wonders aloud.  
"Thanks to what you said, no. I haven't even been with Dorothy after Quatre came along. Why did you tell them that?"  
"Sorry Trowa. I didn't actually know you went with her before. Does Quatre know?"  
"Of course he does Baka-chan. Wasn't to hap..."Trowa stops speaking.   
"Trowa. You in there? What're you staring at..."Duo too cuts off.  
"Hey Duo was that a lie? I mean what you told Quatre. Duo, Trowa. Are you two secretly going out or what? You two have become more buddy buddy than ever"Wu Fei inquires.  
Duo snaps out of it."Yuck! Me with Trowa? No offense Trowa...Trowa? Not again. Snap out of it. We're almost there. If we want to escape, our chance is coming up. God! Are trying to ignore me or something? Wu Fei you try."Duo commands.  
"Trowa, Quatre just asked you something,"still no response. Wu Fei sighs.  
*Quatre looks up at the mention of his name*"Why are you talking about me for?"  
*Trowa finally snaps out of it*"What were we talking about, just now?"*Trowa looks extremely puzzled now*  
"What happened Trowa? I mean you were out of it, totally out of it."Duo asked showing way too much concern for Quatre's liking.  
*They finally arrive at the house*  
________________________________________________________________________  
"So they've, finally arrived. I will have you back once again my dear dear boy. You will return even if I have to kill that braided brother of mine. I always get what I want. You know that."  
________________________________________________________________________  
*In the house*  
"Where were you on the night of february 21st?"  
"Quatre I was with you remember?"  
"Oh ya. Alright you're excused. Heero your turn."  
*Duo clutched the side of the chair like he was going to die* "Heero i'm sorry for whatever I did...*sniff*... WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Duo cranked up the decibels.  
"Shut up already.   
  
  



End file.
